Une aigle au traitement particulier
by Avalon Smith
Summary: Qui a dit qu'une aigle ne pouvait pas être entraînée dans une histoire de Serpentards ? A l'aube de sa quatrième année, Avalon Smith se retrouvera embarquée dans ce qu'elle lit dans ses livres, irréel me dirait-vous ? Et pourtant, son innocence s'en retrouvera endommagée. Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui risque de faire quelques dommages collatéraux, vous êtes prévenus.
1. Prologue: Retour à la maison

Prologue

 **1er septembre 1995:**

Dur réveil celui de la rentrée n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas réussir à s'endormir la veille et se réveiller avec cette haine envers soi-même: c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ne pas s'être couchée plus tôt ?

Mais enfin, n'ayant pas le choix on se réveille, on sort de son lit le pas traînant et on se dirige vers la cuisine, puis la salle de bain. La routine quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est l'heure de partir, le train va partir sans moi car oui, aujourd'hui je pars en direction de Poudlard pour ma quatrième année d'étude.

Nous sommes arrivés à King's Cross, pas en avance certes vu que le train part dans à peine dix minutes, mais pas en retard non plus donc ça passe quand même. Je me rends sur la voie 9¾ sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y a autour de moi et voilà, me voilà enfin chez moi. Le monde sorcier, quel soulagement. C'est mon père qui m'a accompagné à la gare car étant lui-même sorcier, il tient à faire toutes mes rentrées, c'est comme si il retournait chez lui, lui aussi.

Avalon Smith, fit une voix derrière mon dos.

Cette voix, je ne la connais que trop bien.

Astoria Greengrass, lui répondis-je en me retournant.

Ça faisait longtemps non ?

Pas assez à mon goût, d'autres questions ? Répliquais-je.

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta à mon cou en rigolant. C'était notre petit rituel.

Stupide Serdaigle qui m'a tellement manqué !

Imbécile de Serpentarde va !

Mon père était blasé derrière nous, il doit en avoir marre de notre petit jeu de chaque année, surtout que des fois il peut durer jusqu'à dix bonnes minutes ! Mais trêve de plaisanteries, le train part dans cinq minutes, il serait peut-être temps d'embarquer. Oui oui, allons-y. Nous disons au revoir à nos parents, et montons dans le train pour se mettre à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. On en trouve un assez rapidement et on s'installe, on commence à se raconter nos vacances et toutes les petites anecdotes de filles qu'on connaît toutes, ne mentez-pas je le sais. Le paysage défile par la fenêtre, comme j'ai hâte d'arriver. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'un voix m'interpella.

Avalon ? T'es avec nous là ?

Daphné ? Je t'avais pas entendue arriver pardon.

Toujours dans la lune, t'es irrécupérable ma pauvre.

Daphné est la sœur aînée d'Astoria, elles ont un an de différence ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu'elles soient très proches. Par conséquent, si vous parler à l'une, vous parlez à l'autre ainsi qu'à tout son groupe d'amis: c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me retrouve souvent à la table des serpents entre Daphné, Astoria, Blaise et Théodore en particulier.

Salut les gens, comment ça va bien ? Cria un tendre abruti du nom de Blaise Zabini.

L'intelligence surhumaine de cet homme m'étonnera toujours, me chuchota Astoria à l'oreille.

C'est tellement ça !

Et ça vous tuerait de répondre bonjour au lieu de faire des messes basses là-bas vous deux ! S'exclama Blaise.

Bonjour Blaise, articula bien Astoria.

Enfin une de polie, qu'en pense la deuxième ? Fit-il à mon attention.

Tu m'emmerdes Zabini, répondis-je simplement sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Mais toi aussi Smith, toi aussi.

Tant mieux alors.

Je maintiens que tu aurais fait une parfaite petite Serpentarde.

Sans façon non, je côtoie pas les serpents moi.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Théodore rentre en scène, chaque année, à chaque retour de vacances.

Bon bouge Blaise, laisse moi aller m'asseoir tu bouches le passage.

Avec plaisir , fit-il en s'écartant.

Pas de révérence cette fois ? Intervint Daphné.

Ah oui pardon, j'ai oublié ce petit détail, répondit Blaise en s'inclinant.

Et à ce moment précis comme chaque année, à chaque retour de vacances on éclate de rire et le voyage ne fait que commencer.

Le train ralentit après de nombreuses heures de voyage et on se dirigea tous ensemble vers les calèches. Bien évidemment, il a fallu qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour nous cinq et on s'est donc retrouvés tous les deux, seuls, avec Théodore. Et pour une fois, il m'a vraiment étonné, c'est lui qui a pris la parole.

Je la sens pas cette année.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je le regardais, surprise, essayer de m'expliquait ce qui le perturbait pendant que j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre ce qu'il me disait, si vous saviez à quel point il s'embellissait avec le temps...

Bah je sais pas trop justement, comme si on allait être contraints à faire des choix opposés et que ça allait nous éloigner.. Mais même plus que ça, tout est différent, c'est étrange.

C'est peut-être qu'avec les cours on s'éloignera un peu mais ça ne changera rien entre nous cinq. Peut-être qu'on pourra moins rester ensemble mais on fera avec.

De toute façon, on te manquerait trop, j'en suis sûr.

Il avait un air malicieux sur le visage, on s'est empressés de changer de sujet pour ne pas avoir à se torturer l'esprit sur ce qu'il risquait peut-être d'arriver après la coupe des trois sorciers l'année dernière, et le possible retour de vous-savez-qui...

La calèche est vite arrivée devant le château et on est descendus rejoindre les autres devant la Grande Salle. Les échanges de tables sont interdits le premier jour, je suis donc partie rejoindre la table de ma maison. Je me suis assise à ma place habituelle entre Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin.

Salut Avalon, fit Lisa.

Salut tout le monde, ajoutai-je.

La discussion commença tranquillement et tout se passait bien jusqu'au discours de présentation de Dumbledore. Il y expliqua les règles comme chaque année, discours qu'on connaît tous par cœur maintenant, il commença à présenter les professeurs jusqu'à l'intervention de la nouvelle chargée de nous apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal. Habillée en rose bonbon de la tête au pied elle me paressait vraiment folle. Padma, assise à côté de moi, partageait mon avis.

Quelle tarée, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille une fois le discours d'Ombrage terminé.

Je te le fais pas dire, elle comptait nous faire peur avec son discours là ?

Apparement. Heureusement que les professeurs de DCFM ne restent qu'un an à Poudlard.

Bien dit.

On éclata de rire à ce moment, l'année allait être riche en émotions si elle continuait comme ça, on allait avoir des sujets de conversation à aborder dans les dortoirs le soir. Une fois le repas terminé, on se dirigea vers notre salle commune en riant. Terry et Lisa nous avaient rejoints dans nos pensées sur la nouvelle. Une fois dans nos dortoirs, on a pas le pris le temps de discuter beaucoup, on s'est directement mises en pyjama puis on s'est endormies directement. Enfin de retour à la maison...

Bon bon bon, ce chapitre n'est pas extra j'en suis consciente mais c'est le temps de poser les choses à plat, merci d'avoir lu j'espère continuer à lire vos reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre 1: Le calme avant la tempête.

Je déteste les réveils. Vraiment je déteste ça. J'ai beau avoir passé une excellente nuit, je ne peux jamais être réveillée le matin, pourquoi est-ce que la journée ne commence pas à 12h hein ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que déjà, Padma me saute dessus pour qu'on se dépêche de se préparer pour être au calme durant « le repas le plus important de la journée ». Insupportable le matin, insupportable.

Enfin bref, n'ayant pas le choix je me lève, m'habille, me réveille en passant la tête sous l'eau et le tour est joué. Je revêtis ma cape de sorcière et je rejoins Padma qui m'attend dans le hall. L'avantage de déjeuner tôt c'est qu'on a le temps de retourner à sa salle commune avant d'aller en cours, j'ai donc le temps de ma laver les dents et de me poser cinq minutes après manger. C'est le seul point positif, moi qui vit avec deux frères, et qui déjeune donc toujours avec eux, je déteste le calme durant les repas. C'est froid et c'est vide.

Mais bon passons, après le déjeuner où je n'ai bien sûr presque rien avalé, je remonte dans ma salle commune et finit de me préparer tranquillement. Une fois prête, je décide d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc, ça fait toujours du bien. Les quatrièmes années ne récupèrent leur emploi du temps qu'à 10h, j'ai donc un bon moment pour profiter de cet égarement majestueux. Je m'assois près du lac et j'attends, et attends encore. Sans rien faire, je suis appuyée contre un arbre et je rêve. Toujours dans la lune, je ne vois donc pas arriver en furie Astoria, oh, j'ai parlé de « tranquilité » ?

« Ça fait une bonne heure que je te cherche partout Smith, t'étais où ? »

« Oh du calme le fauve, du calme. M'agresse pas dès le matin ça va pas toi, et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu m'appelles Smith non mais j'hallucine.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler. »

« Si c'est à propos de Dean, je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Tu vas être surprise mais non, ce n'est même pas en rapport avec lui. Il se passe juste que je viens d'apprendre que cette chère Ombrage de malheur interdisait les baguettes en cours. Non mais sérieux ? Elle enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal mais sans baguettes ? Quelqu'un lui a expliqué le principe du cours ou bien ? »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Ma sœur, elle a entendu des sixièmes années qui avaient cours avec elle en première heure dire qu'elle était cinglée: non seulement elle interdit les baguettes mais en plus, elle nous fait tout apprendre dans des livres pour débutant. Tout le monde est révolté. »

« On devrait peut-être attendre d'avoir eu cours avec elle pour juger non ? »

« Tu m'énerves quand t'es calme comme ça, bon d'accord. Tu viens chercher ton emploi du temps avec moi ? »

« Rogue et Flitwick ne sont pas à côté pour distribuer les plannings, ils se mettent généralement devant leur salle commune respective. »

« Alors on fera un détour vers les cachots de Serpentard avant de remonter vers ta tour, allez lève-toi on a de la marche à faire. »

Je me levai à contrecœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle était pénible quand elle s'y mettait... Les emplois du temps récupérés, on se dirige vers nos cours. Les serpentards ont un double cours de DCFM (je sens que je vais en entendre parler à midi de celui-là) pendant que les serdaigles ont métamorphose et potions.

Le cours de métamorphose était très tranquille pour commencer le programme, tandis qu'en potions bien sûr, Rogue ne perd pas de temps. À peine arrivés que déjà, on est enfoncés et rabaissés comme il faut. De quoi mettre de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir.

À la fin du cours, et donc avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour manger, j'ai vagabondé un peu dans les couloirs avec Terry, on en a profité pour parler des rumeurs qui circulent déjà sur les cours d'Ombrage. On a pas son cours aujourd'hui mais je sais pertinemment que je vais en entendre parler, ou plutôt hurler, par Astoria et sa patience légendaire.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je vais m'assoir à la table des Serpentards en face d'Astoria que je vois déjà en train de s'énerver et de jeter sa haine sur le monde. En m'asseyant, je m'adresse à Blaise:

« J'imagine que ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle radote sur le cours de ce matin ? »

« T'as pas idée » me répondit-il. « Elle est infâme, il était temps que tu arrives pour la calmer. »

« Quand elle est comme ça y'a rien à faire, cherchez pas. » ajouta Daphné.

J'acquiesçai à sa remarque, dans ces moments là le seul mot d'ordre était s'armer de patience et ne jamais essayer de la contredire, au grand jamais.

« Ce cours était infâme ! Pas de baguettes, pas d'apprentissage de sorts de défense, des livres digne d'un sorcier de première année et une prof avec un sourire complètement sadique scotché à son visage. Je ne tiendrai jamais une année entière je vous le dis, c'est impossible. »

Et ça, c'était exactement ce dont on a eu droit pendant tout le repas, chouette ambiance n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui a eu cours avec Ombrage pour le moment, les cinquièmes années ont cours avec elle en fin d'après-midi et moi seulement dans deux jours. Je suis donc pour l'instant complètement tranquille.

Après ce repas riche en rebondissements, et comme les cours reprennent seulement à 14h, j'ai décidé que j'irai me poser un peu dehors, profiter un peu du beau temps tant qu'il est là. En arrivant à ma place habituelle, sous un arbre juste au bord du lac, il y avait déjà Théodore. Apparemment le déjeuner l'a achevé lui aussi. Sans me poser de questions, je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de lui et n'ai pas tardé à engager une discussion calme et sans prise de tête. Ça fait pas de mal je vous le promets.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

Je vous l'accorde cette question est d'une débilité extrême vu qu'on vient à peine de sortir de table. Sans commentaires.

« Non, à peine quelques minutes. Je savais pas que t'aimais venir te poser près du lac, généralement tout le monde va près des serres ou reste près de la porte du château. »

« Je viens ici depuis ma première année, à la base je suis arrivée ici par hasard et voyant que personne n'y va jamais, j'y suis retournée encore et encore, de plus en plus. »

« Je ne t'avais jamais croisé avant. En même temps je viens rarement en journée, je préfère y aller aux aurores ou au crépuscule. C'est bien plus intriguant. »

C'est tellement dur de parler avec lui, j'aimerais tellement qu'il s'ouvre aux autres, ou même rien qu'à moi ça m'irait. Si il parlait je pourrais peut-être espérer apprendre à le connaître, mais renfermé comme il est rien n'y fait..

« T'as toujours été mystérieux comme ça Théodore ? »

Il releva le tête pour poser son regard sur moi, comme si il me redécouvrait.

« Je suppose que non. Quand j'étais enfant j'étais beaucoup plus extraverti, j'aimais avoir des amis, m'amuser, voir le monde. Mais maintenant je préfère tellement voyager en moi-même, il y a bien plus de choses à vivre dans le monde qu'on se forge soi-même. Je préfère m'y réfugier que de faire face à la réalité, c'est bien plus facile de vivre dans un monde d'où l'on peut s'échapper à tout moment. »

« Mais en étant comme ça, tu te coupes des gens qui t'entourent, à part Blaise et Daphné, au fond qui connais-tu vraiment ? »

« Qui voudrait apprendre à connaître quelqu'un comme moi, il n'y a rien à dire, je suis une page vide d'intérêt qui fait partie du décor. »

« Moi j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. »

« Ce n'est pas très passionnant tu sais, et puis je n'aime pas parler de moi. À la limite parle-moi de toi, tu as l'air d'être une personne intéressante. »

« Alors attends j'ai une idée qui va nous mettre d'accords: chaque jour on se retrouvera ici pendant la pause déjeuner et chacun son tour, on dira une anecdote sur nous. Au début on ne saura pas quoi dire mais au fur et à mesure ça ira mieux. »

« Si tu insistes pour apprendre à me connaître, d'accord. Deal ? »

«Deal. »

À ce moment, je ne savais pas dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ça risquait de me faire changer ma vision des choses, de beaucoup. Après tout, il était temps que quelqu'un écrive sur cette page vide de sens.

On a passé le reste du temps qu'il nous restait à parler de choses complètement banals, j'ai donc appris qu'il était fils unique, qu'il connaît Blaise depuis sa petite enfance, qu'il aimait le Quidditch mais qu'il n'aimait pas cette compétition entre maisons, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'en fait pas à Poudlard.

Quand à moi, j'ai pu lui dire que j'avais deux frères qui ont tous les deux hérités du sang de ma mère, ils sont donc tous les deux moldus mais s'en moquent un peu, que depuis que je suis toute jeune je tire à l'arc, alors oui c'est étrange mais j'adore ça, je fais également de l'équitation depuis que je suis enfant et que par contre je n'étais jamais montée sur un balai en dehors des cours de Mme Bibine, je n'aime pas du tout ça, je suis morte de trouille.

« Tu veux dire que ton père, qui si j'ai bien compris est un sorcier, ne t'a jamais fait essayé le Quidditch quand tu étais petite ? »

« C'est exact, quand mes parents ont vu que mes frères étaient nés non-sorciers, ils leur ont fait faire des activités 100% moldues. Ils ont donc jugés bon d'en faire de même avec moi, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je monte à cheval et que je tire à l'arc. »

« Mais d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment tes frères peuvent être non-sorciers si ton père en est un, c'est étrange. »

« Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, mais les médicomages disent que c'est un cas rare mais possible, et quand je suis chez moi, j'évite le contact avec la magie. C'est pour ça que je parle très peu à Astoria et qu'on ne se voit jamais pendant les vacances. »

« C'est dommage de se couper du monde magique comme ça. »

« J'aime le monde moldu même si je me sens plus chez moi entourée de sorciers, et puis chez moi je retrouve mes amis de l'école où j'étais avant Poudlard, je peux retrouver le plaisir de monter à cheval et de tirer à l'arc. Cette vie me va tout aussi bien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Il était retourné dans ses pensées en fixant le lac pendant que moi, je le fixais lui. Il est tellement mystérieux, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir parlé que de moi et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus ce jour-là d'ailleurs car c'était presque l'heure de retourner en cours. Avant de se séparer pour aller dans nos salles respectives, il reprit la parole pour un dernier échange:

« J'adorerais t'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça. »

« J'ai peur sur un balai Théodore, vraiment. »

« T'as peur sur un balai que tu contrôles toi-même mais pas sur un cheval qui peut n'en faire qu'à sa tête et te jeter à tout moment ? »

« Et oui je dois être bizarre, on m'avait dit que les familles de sang pur apprenaient à monter à cheval à leurs enfants, ça doit être ton cas non ? »

« Oui je sais monter un peu c'est vrai, mais par contre je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc moi. »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre tu sais. »

« Si tu me laisses t'apprendre le Quidditch en échange, même si tu as peur. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance Avalon. »

« Bon ok si tu veux. »

« Parfait. »

Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il perdit son masque impassible de bon Serpentard qui se respecte et qui doit défendre les valeurs de sa famille, pour les laisser place à un semblant de sourire. Ça lui va bien mieux croyez-moi.

« Bonjour la famille ! Ça va comme vous voulez ? »

Le retour de Blaise. Génial.

« Oh Smith fais pas cette tête, je m'en vais si tu veux hein. »

« J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Smith, Zabini. »

« Madame susceptible est de retour, tu es bien plus Serpentard que Serdaigle je te le dis moi. »

« Mon sang mêlé a dû convaincre le choixpeau écoute. »

« On dirait une sang pur qui parle Smith. »

« Spécialement pour toi Zabini, je fais des efforts. »

« Oh j'apprécie. »

« Oui je sais. »

« Sinon on devrait peut-être songer à aller en cours un jour. » intervint Théodore.

« Oui il faudrait, surtout qu'on a Ombrage là, on va essayer de pas l'énerver dès le premier cours. »

« Pas faux, bon courage avec elle. »

Sur ce, j'ai tourné les talons et me suis dirigée vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, rien de mieux qu'un bon cours ennuyant de Binns pour digérer correctement. J'arrive devant la salle et retrouve ma maison qui n'est pas encore rentrée, cool je suis pas en retard. Pendant le cours, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser au Quidditch. Il y a une bonne raison qui fait que j'ai peur de monter sur un balai, je n'y arriverai pas, je le sais bien...

Et voilà pour le chapitre 1, les choses commencent à se mettre petit à petit en place, même si lesdébuts sont particulièrement longs à cause de toutes les présentations à faire et tout ça.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2, les choses avanceront encore un peu avant d'attaquer vraiment le vif du sujet.


	3. Chapter 2: Qui a parlé de routine ?

Chapitre 2: Qui a parlé de routine ?

Bon bon bon, après deux mois de cours je peux déjà affirmer que cette année sera bien différente des autres sur de nombreux points. Déjà, les cours de DCFM sont vraiment atroces, et pour moi, vide d'intérêts. Pas de baguettes, des livres pour enfants et des punitions... Particulières ? Sadiques oui. Le premier à en avoir fait les frais, c'est Potter. Parce que copier des lignes, bon c'est ennuyant et vraiment pénible. Mais copier des lignes avec comme encre, son propre sang c'est vraiment impensable et intolérable. Après Potter, les punitions se sont enchaînées et beaucoup d'élèves en ont fait les frais. Astoria aussi. Et ça n'a vraiment pas plus à Daphné qui est allée se plaindre, suivie de Blaise.

Et j'en ai fait les frais aussi en restant avec Astoria pendant que Pomfresh s'occupait de la plaie. Ombrage n'est apparemment pas pour les mélanges de maisons car en nous voyant toutes les deux à l'infirmerie, elle m'a mise dehors en prétextant que j'étais nocive, voir nuisible, et que je n'avais pas à être là. En contestant, je me suis retrouvée moi aussi à l'infirmerie avec une jolie phrase sur la main gauche: « Je ne dois m'occuper des affaires qui ne regardent pas ma maison. ». J'ai aussi eu droit à un bel avertissement comme quoi je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir à la table des verts et argents. Bon, Dumbledore était là alors sa menace n'est pas entrée en vigueur mais quand même, on est censés rester unis entre maisons aussi non ?

Un autre changement important, c'est le fait que Théodore et moi passons nos midis ensembles. La plupart du temps on ne parle pas vraiment, on fait nos devoirs, on lit, on reste tranquilles en fait. On a eu l'autorisation de faire du tir à l'arc juste à côté de la forêt interdite, là où on ne pourrait pas nous voir. Il faut juste qu'on installe des protections pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Les rumeurs disent que les centaures sont particulièrement remontés ces temps-ci, faute au Ministère. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne tire que le dimanche assez tôt, comme ça on n'est pas dérangés par des curieux mal placés. C'est pas encore ça mais il fait des progrès.

Et oui, je refuse toujours de monter sur un balai. Je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Enfin voilà, c'est la routine quoi.

« Toujours perdue dans tes pensées ? »

Mon regard s'est immédiatement posé sur la personne qui m'a sortie de ma rêverie. Padma.

« Terry t'attend en bas, apparemment il voudrait aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. » me dit-elle.  
« Oh. C'est aujourd'hui déjà ? »  
« Oui, la première est toujours à cette période de l'année. Et aussi, Granger nous a fait passer un message comme quoi il y avait une réunion à la tête du sanglier à 14h, tu viens avec nous ? »  
« C'est à propos de quoi ? »  
« Aucune idée, mais je vais y aller. Michael, Lisa et Cho viennent aussi: il ne manque que Terry et toi. »  
« Oui ok, on va venir. On vous rejoint là-bas directement. »

Génial. Si la réunion est organisée par Granger, les Serpentards ne seront pas les bienvenus, je ne peux donc pas y aller avec Astoria, et je ne peux donc pas passer ma journée avec elle. Ou alors seulement après ce fameux rassemblement. Enfin bon, je prends ma cape et mon écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison et je descends rejoindre Terry. On est souvent ensembles en cours de potions et de DCFM. Mais il n'est pas au courant pour la punition et ma main, il va pas apprécier je le sais, surtout si il apprend que j'ai dû m'infliger ça parce que j'étais avec Astoria. Il n'aime pas que je traîne avec les verts, ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je l'aperçois dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Salut Terry, on y va ? »

« Oh pardon je t'avais pas vue arriver. En route. »

Sur le chemin, j'essaie au mieux de cacher ma main et d'éviter un sujet qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec les Serpentards: je ne sais pas du tout lui mentir alors ça vaux mieux pour moi. Mais bien sûr, il a le don pour me mettre dans des situations délicates.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester avec moi aujourd'hui et pas avec tes petits amis ? »

Il m'exaspère.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »  
« T'énerves pas ça va, ils déteignent de plus en plus sur toi. Je continue de te dire que tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des gens comme ça. »  
« Des gens comme quoi ? C'est les seules personnes ici qui ont cherché à me connaître, et eux contrairement à toi, ils se moquent d'avec qui je parle, ils se moquent que je sois à Serdaigle alors qu'ils sont à Serpentard. Ils se moquent aussi que je mange avec eux ou avec vous, ils s'en moquent de tout ça. C'est pas l'important ça. Et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur eux en ma présence parce que contrairement à toi Boot, eux, ils me connaissent et connaissent mes limites. »

Bon j'avoue, je me suis un peu emportée, mais c'est comme ça. Il m'énerve à les rabaisser dès qu'il en a envie ou dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il allait me répondre lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Ma main gauche pour être précise. Et merde, ma main gauche...

« J'imagine que **ça** , c'est pas parce que tu as été très vilaine en cours ? » répliqua-t-il en me fusillant du regard. « J'imagine aussi que c'est parce que tu étais avec ta tendre Greengrass et qu'elle t'a encore une fois de plus attirée des ennuis. »  
« Elle a un prénom et c'est Astoria. Tu la laisses en dehors de ça, ce n'est en rien sa faute. Et puis même, ça ne te regarde pas, arrête de te prendre pour mon père et arrête de les mêler à tout. Y'en a marre de tes préjugés à deux balles un moment donc stop, occupe toi de tes affaires et lâche-moi. »

Je suis partie à ce moment-là. Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre critiquer tout le monde, on dirait Lavande Brown quand il réagit comme ça. Je suis partie m'isoler un peu plus loin. C'est en regardant me main que je me suis rendue compte que le message était encore très lisible, Terry a dû le lire... En regardant sur ma montre moldue, j'ai pu constater qu'il n'était que 12h45, génial. Moi qui voulait passer un bon moment avant la réunion, avec ma maison, me voilà seule et avec aucune envie de voir quelqu'un.

« Ava ? Pourquoi t'es toute seule ? T'as semé tes copains les gentils bleus qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche ? »

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

« Bouge de là Zabini, et puis depuis quand tu m'appelles Ava et plus Smith ? »  
« Si on peut plus rigoler. J'étais derrière quand tu t'es embrouillée avec Boot, c'est très mignon de nous défendre comme ça au profit de ta maison dis-moi. »

Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, et pour une fois derrière son sarcasme permanent, j'ai senti peut-être une pointe de vérité.

« Je déteste quand il vous mêle à tout, comme si tous les malheurs du monde étaient à cause de vous. »  
« Pour ta main il a pas vraiment tort, et puis on t'a déjà attiré des ennuis plus d'une fois durant tes quatre années d'études. Il a des raisons de nous en vouloir, tu nous accordes énormément de temps et peut-être qu'il le voudrait pour lui. Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec Théodore et je crois que ça le rend ultra jaloux. »  
« Je passe pas tant de temps que ça avec Théodore, et puis Terry abuse, c'est pas la première fois qu'il vous rabaisse plus bas que terre et ça m'insupporte, il a rien à dire c'est moi qui choisi d'être avec vous, vous me forcez à rien. »

Au lieu de rajouter quelque chose, il m'a juste prise dans ses bras. Et oui oui on parle bien de cet abruti de Blaise Zabini, il sait être sérieux quand on en a besoin. Ça me fait énormément de bien qu'il me comprenne comme ça, je lui ai raconté tout ce que Terry a dit et aussi le passage de ma punition avec Ombrage, il était outré quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait essayé de m'interdire de manger et d'être à leur table. À la fin de mon monologue, il était 13h35, bientôt l'heure de me diriger vers la réunion mais je ne peux pas y emmener Blaise... J'allais lui dire que j'allais rejoindre Terry pour mettre les choses au clair quand quelqu'un m'a prise de court. Rose bonbon se tenait devant moi, quand on parle du loup.

« Je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet mademoiselle Smith, je ne veux plus vous voir avec monsieur Zabini ou n'importe quel autre élève de Serpentard. »  
« Pardonnez-moi de m'interposer entre elle et vous madame, mais, vous n'avez aucun droit qui dit que vous pouvez dissoudre des amitiés en claquant des doigts. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais disposer. »

Ombrage était bouche-bée devant l'intervention de Blaise, on en a profité pour filer en douce et on s'est séparés plus loin.

« Merci Blaise de m'avoir défendue devant Ombrage tout à l'heure. »  
« Pas de quoi ma petite, à ton service. »

J'ai tourné les talons sans rien ajouter jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, Padma y était déjà avec Cho, Lisa, Michael et Terry. Ô joie. Je me suis dirigée vers elle et l'ai attirée un peu plus loin pour lui raconter notre dispute et donc, pourquoi je l'avais laissé seul.

« J'ai pas supporté qu'il les insulte devant moi comme si il parlait de gens que je n'appréciais pas. »

Je lui ai également expliqué pour ma main, ma rencontre avec Blaise puis l'intervention d'Ombrage qui m'aura bien gonflée.

« Il t'arrive toujours des trucs improbables à toi Avalon, c'est hallucinant. »  
« J'aimerais bien les éviter... »

On a pas eu le temps de continuer à discuter car la réunion a commencée, Granger, Weasley et Potter voulaient nous parler de leur idée de créer un groupe d'élèves pour former une sorte d'armée, pour tout simplement apprendre à se défendre, pour remplacer les cours de cette Ombrage de malheur. J'étais très enchantée par cette idée, et à la fin, Granger nous a remis un Gallion ensorcelé qui nous permettrait de savoir quand nous réunir. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit pour se réunir en toute sécurité.

Ah et j'oubliais la partie la plus réjouissante, on a dû signer un parchemin ensorcelé pour être sûrs qu'on ne vendrait pas la mèche. J'ai donc un secret en plus à porter, et donc un de plus à cacher à Astoria et compagnie. Cette journée est vraiment épuisante... Si seulement j'avais su à l'époque dans quoi je m'embarquais...

Quoiqu'il en soit, après la réunion j'ai évité Terry et, trop épuisée pour partir à la recherche des Serpentards, je suis partie me chercher une bière au beurre que j'ai bue toute seule, isolée dans un coin reculé de Pré-au-lard.

Je viens juste de repenser au fait que demain matin, c'est tir à l'arc avec Théodore et que du coup, il va encore essayer de savoir pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement de monter sur un balai, cette année est vraiment, vraiment compliquée.

« Avalon ? On peut parler s'il te plaît... J'aime pas quand on est en froid comme ça... »  
« Bouge de là Terry, y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes ici ? »  
« Pourquoi tu me remballes comme ça ? Rends-toi compte qu'ils ont de plus en plus une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, furieuse.

« Je te promets que si tu dis encore un mot sur eux qui serait déplacé tu vas le regretter. »  
« Alors tu me menaces maintenant, ne me fais pas croire que tu as toujours été comme ça, t'étais sage comme une image avant, et maintenant tu défis les profs comme Ombrage en la regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Ils t'ont fait quoi enfin ?! »

Je me suis levée les yeux remplis de larmes et sans réfléchir je suis partie. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui. J'ai aucune envie de parler à quiconque.

Je marchais d'un pas vif vers le château, j'ai juste envie d'être seule. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur cet abruti qui vient de me foncer dedans. Bon ok, j'aurais peut-être dû regarder où je marchais mais bon, en tout cas il vient de me heurter avec force. J'ai levé les yeux vers cet inconnu pour savoir qui c'était. Théodore. Je devais faire peine à voir, en larmes, ma main qui me brûlait à chaque mouvement et les traits de mon visage déformés par le désarroi, j'étais ridicule.

J'ai pas cherché à répondre à l'interrogation qui se lisait sur son visage j'ai repris ma route vers le château, pas besoin de lui raconter mes états d'âme.

Alors que je montais les étages un à un, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, au fur et à mesure, ma tête s'est mise à tourner et ne tenant plus sur mes jambes je me suis effondrée dans les escaliers. Je me suis sentie tombée mais tout était flou, est-ce que je venais de dévaler les escaliers ? Sans doute.

Tout est de plus en plus noir et ma respiration saccadée ne m'aide pas à y voir plus clair. J'ai mal à la tête..

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin aha, mais les choses se mettent de plus en plus en place.  
Tout est presque là maintenant, il reste juste à tout démêler.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 3: Les problèmes sont bien là

Chapitre 3: Les problèmes sont bien là.

Les esprits me reviennent lentement, je ne suis pas dans mon dortoir. Les souvenirs reviennent jusqu'au moment où je m'effondre et tout est blanc. J'ai peur, vraiment. Ma mémoire me fait défaut, où donner de la tête ? Mon pouls s'accélère mais ma respiration n'arrive pas à suivre, la panique. J'entends du bruit autour de moi mais ne perçoit aucun visage et n'arrive à déchiffrer aucune voix...

C'est une torture sans fin. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai mal. Ma tête tourne, mes yeux se voilent. Pitié faites que ça s'arrête.

On me fait boire une potion, j'ai reconnu une voix à travers cette agitation. Mme Pomfresh est là, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe par contre. J'avale du mieux que je puisse ma potion espérant que ça me calme mais c'est totalement l'effet inverse. Une douleur immense envahit mes poumons pendant qu'une impression d'énorme crampe arrive jusqu'à mon crâne.. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer mais, c'est vraiment douloureux. Je ne peux pas crier. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Pitié, aidez-moi.

Pendant un instant qui me semble durer une éternité j'ai mal. Mon esprit est comme déconnecté du monde qui m'entoure. Puis peu à peu les choses se calment, j'arrive à reprendre ma respiration, ma vue se précise: je suis bien à l'infirmerie. Une fois entièrement apaisée, une Mme Pomfresh en furie se penche au-dessus de moi.

« Mademoiselle Smith ! Je vous prierais de ne plus me faire de frayeur pareille. »

Je peine énormément à articuler les mots qui montrent mon interrogation.

« Madame... Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, je vais vous demander de boire cette potion de sommeil s'il vous plaît, vous n'êtes pas en état de discuter. »

C'est à contrecœur que je bus ma potion, j'ai compris, les questions vont devoir attendre.

À mon réveil, le silence était vraiment pesant mais ma respiration était calme et détendue. Il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie à part Pomfresh qui était assise à son bureau près de mon lit. J'ai essayé de manifester ma présence en me raclant la gorge mais c'était vraiment confus. Elle a quand même tourné la tête et m'a repérée merlin merci !

« Je vous déconseille d'essayer de faire trop d'efforts au niveau de la respiration mais vous pouvez parler. »

« Madame, que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Je n'en peux plus de n'être au courant de rien.

« Vous devez le savoir mademoiselle, votre poumon gauche est perforé. Et ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai communiqué avec votre père, il m'a bien dit que vous étiez au courant de ça, que vous aviez eu un accident et que vous étiez prise en charge par un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. »

« Oui je le sais, mais il n'était pas perforé après mon accident, juste endommagé... »

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance sachez-le. Vous avez été prise en charge assez tôt. Votre poumon a été encore plus endommagé après un trop grand effort sportif de votre part. Sans doute que votre énervement suite à votre journée à Pré-au-lard associé à votre course dans les couloirs du château pour vous isoler en sont la cause. »

Je n'avais même pas la force de lui demander comment elle savait tout ça, elle le savait c'est tout. Sans que j'ai le temps de rajouter quelque chose, la porte de la pièce s'est ouverte laissant entrer Astoria. Comme j'étais heureuse de la voir. Elle m'aperçut de suite et se précipita vers moi. Sans se préoccuper des messages d'indignations de Pomfresh, elle me serra dans ses bras malgré le fait que je sois allongée dans un lit d'infirmerie.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur idiote Serdaigle. Comment vont tes poumons ? »

« Tu... Tu es au courant pour mes poumons ? »

« Oui. Je le sais, tu as le poumon gauche perforé à cause d'un accident mais grâce à la potion que tu prends, ça sera vite guéri. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée de te l'avoir caché mais, ça me pourrit la vie, je voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

« C'est sûr que faire un malaise dans un escalier lorsque le château est presque vide, ça ne nous inquiète pas **du tout**. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Moi non, je suis un peu déçue mais j'avais tellement peur que pour une fois, j'ai mis ma fierté de côté. Par contre tes copains de Serdaigle sont assez remontés, à part peut-être Padma. C'est elle qui nous a prévenu et tout expliqué parce qu'à cause d'Ombrage on pouvait pas venir te voir. »

« Et Daphné, Blaise et Théodore ? »

« Daphné te comprend, on en a beaucoup parlé mais Blaise et Théodore ne sont vraiment pas bien, ils n'en parlent jamais mais on le voit bien nous dans leur façon de se comporter. Ah, et si tu te demandes, Terry s'en veut énormément, il pense que c'est de sa faute. »

« Pourquoi ça serait sa faute ? »

« C'est à cause de lui que t'étais pas bien, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. »

«Oh ...»

« Je vais te laisser te reposer Avalon, je devrais être dans mon dortoir à cette heure-ci. »

« Attends Astoria. Dans ton dortoir ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« 23h30 passée. Et on est mardi soir si tu te le demandes. »

« Mardi ? »

« Oui tu as eu besoin de beaucoup de repos à cause de toutes les potions que t'as dû avaler. Ne t'en fais pas, Padma a tous tes cours, elle passe te voir demain. Je reviens demain aussi moi, je vais pouvoir dire aux autres que t'es réveillée j'ai hâte de voir leurs réactions ! »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Me remercie pas, tu m'as fait super peur. Je te laisse te reposer, Ombrage doit pas me voir. »

Avant de partir elle me montra sa main gauche encore plus mal en point qu'avant. On pouvait réussir à lire « Je ne dois pas mélanger mon rang avec celui des autres maisons. ». Non mais j'hallucine, cette femme est vraiment une plaie, son rang sérieusement ?

« Blaise et Théodore l'ont aussi, Daphné non. On a réussi à lui éviter ça. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle vous inflige ça à cause de moi... »

« T'en fais pas, te prends pas la tête. Je te laisse dormir. À demain. »

« Oui, à demain. »

Sur ce elle est repartie. Trop de choses se bousculent dans mes pensées mais je ne veux pas y penser, pour trouver le sommeil j'ai demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves de préférence. Une fois avalée, j'ai pu enfin me laisser aller. Je ne veux vraiment pas me réveiller..

J'avais raison de redouter le retour à la réalité, à peine réveillée, mes idées noires sont de retour. Blaise et Théodore ne sont pas bien, Terry croit que c'est de sa faute, et ma maison va me tourner le dos parce que je leur ai caché mon état.

La matinée s'est passée tranquillement, Pomfresh m'a forcé un prendre un petit-déjeuner malgré mon ventre noué. Padma est passée le matin lorsque je dormais pour y déposer les cours que j'avais manqué, je me suis donc avancée et j'ai regardé toutes les notes pour passer le temps. Je me suis énormément ennuyée ce matin-là, j'attendais qu'on puisse me rendre visite le midi même si je me doutais que beaucoup de gens ne viendraient pas, j'ai au moins la certitude que je verrai Padma et Astoria auourd'hui, ça me remonte déjà le moral !

Comme prévu elles sont passées, Astoria n'est pas restée longtemps mais Padma déjà un peu plus, on a parlé des cours et de comment tout le monde allait.

« Terry se sent vraiment coupable, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça tu sais. On le force à manger et on essaie de le faire venir vers toi mais il dit que tu ne veux sûrement pas le voir, il est impossible à raisonner. »

« Je me suis énervée vraiment vite samedi, j'ai envie de le voir. Faut qu'on s'explique. »

Elle est partie quelques instants après, elle devait retourner en cours. C'est reparti pour une après-midi seule. Le pire c'est que maintenant j'ai plus rien à faire.

Entre 14h et 16h30 je suis donc restée sans rien faire, j'ai lu un peu de romans moldus que j'ai emprunté à ma mère, puis j'ai essayé de dormir un peu, quoi de mieux pour passer le temps ? C'est à 16h30 qu'est entré dans l'infirmerie l'événement perturbateur de ma journée. Encore une victime de la folie d'Ombrage qui devait se faire bander la main, et pour une fois ce n'était même pas Blaise. Non non, c'était Théodore. Le visage plus fermé que jamais, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard. Une fois sa plaie désinfectée et bandée, et une fois que l'infirmière lui ait répété qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il se fasse plus discret en cours, il s'est dirigé vers la sortie. Faut que je lui parle absolument.

« Théodore, t'as deux minutes ? »

Il s'est juste arrêté, il ne s'est pas retourné, ne m'a pas regardé et m'a répondu d'une voix vide et froide.

« Non. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué j'ai assez de problèmes avec Ombrage depuis quatre jours là, je vais éviter d'arriver en retard en plus. Et puis tu dois être au courant de ces nombreux problèmes. »

Il m'a jeté un regard assassin avant de quitter la pièce. Il a daigné me lancer un seul regard, rempli de haine. J'en peux plus de rester ici, il faut que je quitte cette infirmerie.

« Madame ? » fis-je en interpellant Pomfresh.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Oh non, c'est juste une question. Quand est-ce que je pourrai quitter cette infirmerie ? »

« Quand je serai sûre que vous ne risquez plus de vous effondrer à tout moment. »

« Madame s'il vous plaît, je vais mieux. Vous pourriez peut-être me laisser sortir. Je vous promets de revenir tous les jours pour prendre mes potions. Même celle où j'ai cru y laisser ma peau hier. S'il vous plaît, je n'en peux plus... »

« Hm... à une seule condition. Vous revenez tous les matins et tous les soirs. Et bien entendu, vous ne sollicitez pas votre souffle plus que nécessaire. Donc pas d'excès de colère ou je ne sais quoi. Entendu ? »

« C'est parfait, merci beaucoup madame. »

J'allais enfin sortir, j'ai pris une dernière potion et me suis dirigée vers mon dortoir. Au départ, me lever et marcher a été fastidieux, mais en marchant lentement et en respirant bien régulièrement, je peux me dé fois arrivée à mon lit je me suis empressée de m'habiller avec mon uniforme de sorcière puis je suis descendue dans le parc. Je sais que je pourrai le trouver là. Il est 17h passé et les cours sont finis, il est forcément là-bas. Je me suis dirigée vers le lac, et j'avais vu juste il est assis là-bas.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis approchée de lui, il ne m'a pas attendu. J'ai utilisé la fameuse technique du raclement de gorge pour qu'il décèle ma présence. Il s'est retourné vers moi et dès qu'il m'a reconnu, m'a retourné le dos. Ça va être encore plus compliqué que prévu...

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir rien dit mais.. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Bien bien plus. »

« Tu m'as menti en me regardant dans les yeux Avalon. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des problèmes de santé vu qu'on parlait de ça, et toi qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dit que non, tout allait bien et que tu t'en estimais heureuse. »

« Que je te le dise n'aurait rien changé. »

« Même toi tu n'y crois pas, tu m'as déçu. Vraiment. Tu vois, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi j'étais pas très proche des gens, pourquoi j'étais si «mystérieux», je pense que t'as ta réponse maintenant. »

« Arrête de te chercher des excuses par contre Théodore, tu me mets tout sur le dos comme si tout était de ma faute. T'étais déjà aussi renfermé sur toi-même avant qu'on se parle alors fais pas genre tous les maux de la Terre sont dus à une de mes erreurs tu seras gentil. »

« Et toi arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de toi Princesse Smith, tout le monde parle de toi depuis l'incident et tu en es bien contente alors viens pas te plaindre, t'as ce que tu voulais point. »

« Attends attends attends. T'es en train d'insinuer que j'ai fait exprès de passer tout près de mon dernier souffle pour qu'on parle de moi ? Tu me vois vraiment comme une fille comme ça ? J'hallucine, je pensais pas que tu me connaissais aussi mal. »

« Allez c'est bon stop ton cinéma, tout le monde te voit comme la fille superficielle que tu es. »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais quand on se voyait tous les jours. T'es hypocrite Nott. »

« Alors tu sais quoi, j'aime être un hypocrite. »

En prononçant ces mots, il s'est levé et s'est avancé jusqu'à me faire complètement face.

« Je t'ai cru différente des autres Smith, mais t'es pareille. Le même genre de personnes que je supporte pas, tu mens, tu te crois au-dessus des autres et tu envoies balader les gens qui tiennent à toi. »

J'en peux plus, j'ai baissé la tête, honteuse comme jamais je ne suis sentie. Mon regard s'est posé sur sa main bandée. Ombrage quelle plaie celle-là.. Attendez.. Ah oui ok. J'ai relevé la tête et l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Et moi je supporte pas que tu crois à tout ce que balancer cette pie rose bonbon à mon sujet. Mais t'as raison hein, retourne dans son bureau copier des lignes, avec un peu de chance tu pourras te la faire. »

J'ai pas attendu sa réaction et j'ai tourné les talons. J'espère que mes paroles crues vont lui remettre les idées en place, parce OK j'ai un caractère pourri et je suis super pénible quand je m'y mets, mais non je suis pas d'accord, je ne suis pas superficielle comme il le pense.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Avalon. »

Sa voix était remplie d'amertume. Je me suis arrêtée et retournée pour lui faire face.

« Ah oui, et t'es qui si c'est pas trop demandé ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des gens comme moi. Si tu sais qui est mon père, tu sais qui je suis. »

« Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas comme lui. »

Il s'est approché dangereusement de moi et m'a regardé dans les yeux pour articuler ces quelques mots qui changèrent tout.

« Je suis un fils de mangemort, et un jour, j'en deviendrai un moi aussi. C'est comme ça que c'est écrit et c'est comme ça que ça se passera. »

Tout d'un coup, le froid de cette fin de mois de novembre m'a glacé les entrailles. Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il comptait rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. On sait tous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers l'année dernière, on sait tous exactement pourquoi Cédric Diggory est mort. Beaucoup n'y croient pas, mais au fond on sait tous que c'est la vérité: Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et il va rassembler ses fidèles. Mais pourquoi voulait-il faire partie de ses rangs ?

La peur devait se lire sur mon visage. Je fis un pas en arrière avant de continuer.

« Tu comptes le rejoindre, t'es sérieux là ? »

« Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que ça se passera comme ça. À Serpentard on est tous préparés à cette éventualité, enfin presque tous. »

« Tu peux pas faire ça, tu sais ce que font ces gens. Ils tuent, ils détruisent des vies de milliers de personnes, sorciers et moldus confondus et t'es en train de m'annoncer que tu prévois de le rejoindre comme si tu me disais que tu te préparais à aller chercher des croissants à la boulangerie le matin ! »

« Des quoi ? »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Ils s'en prendront à tout le monde Théodore, ils s'en prendront à moi dès que le moment leur semblera opportun. Ma mère et mes frères sont moldus, ils va les tuer et si il le peut il le fera devant les yeux de mon père et moi. Et si ça se trouve, ça sera toi qui va briser ma vie, de ta propre baguette. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux rien que d'imaginer la scène, il ne peut pas imaginer ça, il n'a pas le droit rien que d'y penser, ça me tue ..

Il a fait un pas vers moi, mais je me suis éloignée de lui. Il me fait peur, vraiment.

« T'as pas le droit de faire ça Théo, t'as pas le droit. »

Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux sans que je ne puise les en empêcher, je pleure beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers-jours, rien ne va plus. Il a encore essayé de s'avancer mais je me suis éloignée encore plus, il a essayé de tendre sa main vers moi mais je suis terrorisée à l'idée que son destin soit de faire du mal à des innocents.

« Ne me fuis pas Avalon, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne te dois rien. »

Et sur ce je suis partie. Comment mais comment en est-on arrivés là ? Dans les couloirs pour retourner au dortoir des Serdaigles, juste avant les escaliers qui allaient me demander énormément d'efforts, je suis tombée sur Terry. Me voyant les larmes aux yeux, il a juste eu le bon réflexe, il n'a rien dit. Il s'est arrêté devant moi et m'a tendu la main.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à monter les escaliers ? »

C'est pour ça que je l'aime tant, il sait que je ne vais pas bien mais il n'y fait pas allusion. Mais au lieu d'accepter son aide, j'ai fait non de la tête. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à plein de têtes qui me regarderaient comme si je revenais de l'autre côté en montant dans la salle commune. Il a ouvert ses bras et je me suis blottie contre lui. Voilà. J'avais besoin de ça, pas de paroles, juste le réconfort d'un ami.

Il m'a aidé à monter jusqu'à la salle commune et on a rejoint Padma dans un coin près de la cheminée en attendant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. On a pas parlé de grand chose, on a juste passé le temps, on a rigolé et ça me fait du bien de les retrouver.

Apparemment j'ai aussi raté le première réunion de l'AD, dommage. Londubat a trouvé une salle, qui l'aurait cru ? De ce qu'on m'a raconté les cours sont intéressants, j'ai hâte de pouvoir assister au prochain. Apparemment aussi, Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho, depuis le temps qu'elle nous parle que de lui, j'espère que ça va marcher.

Le temps est vraiment trop vite passé, il est déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Padma m'a aidé à me faire descendre les nombreuses marches du château tandis que Terry est reparti avec Michael, Lisa et Cho. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je me suis empressée de me trouver une place dos à la table des verts et argents. Padma l'a d'ailleurs directement remarqué.

« Tu ne te mets jamais dos à eux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Plus tard s'il te plaît Padma. »

Elle en plus reparlé, Merlin merci. Le repas s'est déroulé normalement, je prenais pas vraiment part aux discussions, c'était très bien comme ça. J'avais la tête ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas devenir un mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Il allait falloir qu'on en discute mais en même temps, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir encore affaire à ses yeux indifférents et à son air détaché qui t'annonce ça comme si c'était normal. Il faut que je m'y prenne autrement.. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le mouvement de foule: le repas était terminé. J'ai suivi ma maison pour me rendre dans la salle commune encore une fois. Et comme d'habitude rien ne se passe comme prévu, en passant la porte, Blaise, Daphné, Astoria et Théo m'ont barré la route.

« On peut aller discuter Avalon ? » me demanda Blaise. « Non parce que là, t'as des choses à nous dire tu crois pas ? »

Ils me regardaient tous d'un air déçu, c'est l'heure des explications .. On est allés dans le parc, et on s'est installés dans l'herbe. J'ai décidé de prendre la parole avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bon, pour se la faire court j'ai eu un accident l'été avant de me rendre à Poudlard pour la première fois. En recevant ma lettre, mon père était tellement heureux de voir qu'il y avait enfin une sorcière dans sa famille qu'il a décidé de me faire découvrir tout ce que je devais savoir avant d'y aller. Il m'a acheté tous les livres, on a travaillé quelques sorts des plus simples, le nom des principaux ingrédients utilisés en potion et... Il m' appris à faire du Quidditch. J'adorais ça, c'était un sentiment de liberté qui me rendait si heureuse. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu qu'un jour mes frères soient mis au courant que j'étais pas comme eux, que moi, j'avais hérité du sang de sorcier de mon père. Ils l'ont vraiment très mal pris, pour eux j'étais un monstre. Alors un jour, fatiguée de me faire insulter dès que je mettais un pied en dehors de ma chambre où je m'enfermais toutes la journée, j'ai pris mon balai et je suis partie faire un tour seule. Vous vous en doutez j'ai eu un accident, ce jour-là une énorme tempête s'est levée et j'ai pas réussi à tenir sur mon balai. Une bourrasque et j'ai glissé, je me suis étalée par terre pas loin de chez moi, sur un rocher assez pointu. Poumon gauche presque perforé, j'étais pas censée m'en sortir. Mon père m'a retrouvé grâce à ma chouette qui était venue avec moi, et qui m'appartenait depuis à peine quelques semaines. Depuis j'ai toujours refusé de monter sur un balai, et refusé d'en parler. J'suis désolée de vous l'avoir caché, j'arrivais pas à faire autrement. »

Ils ne m'ont pas interrompue.. Daphné avait baissé la tête, Blaise essayait sans doute d'assimiler tout ce que je venais de déballer, Théodore venait de comprendre pourquoi depuis plus de deux mois je refuse de faire du Quidditch avec lui et Astoria avait le regard dans le vide puis sans me regarder, elle s'est levée et est partie. Bien décidée à lui parler je l'ai suivie, et je l'ai rattrapée pas loin de là où on était, juste à côté du lac. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre et regardée droit devant elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Astoria... Je suis désolée de t'avoir rien dit, je.. »

« T'excuses pas. J'ai failli ne jamais te connaître Ava... » me coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne m'appelle presque jamais Ava. Ça fait bizarre.

« Je vais bien Astoria, je te le promets. »

En guise de réponse, elle est juste venue me serrer dans ses bras, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est bien sûr à ce moment que j'ai senti quelque chose chauffer dans ma poche. Le gallion. Réunion de l'AD maintenant... Oh non, Astoria va forcément faire le lien. En effet elle s'est reculée et me regarde d'un air méfiant.

« C'était quoi ça ? Encore une de tes combines ? »

« Quoi ? Non n'importe quoi Astoria, c'est un rappel pour.. Pour aller prendre ma potion à l'infirmerie. Je dois pas la rater celle-là. À demain, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec toi. »

Cette fois je m'en suis bien tirée, mais je vais pas pouvoir lui mentir encore longtemps. Sans réfléchir je suis partie en direction du 7ème étage, Padma m'a dit que les réunions avaient lieu dans la Salle sur Demande, donc c'est parti. J'ai justement retrouvé Cho, Padma et Lisa dans les escaliers.

« Ah Astoria on se demandait où t'étais, vite dépêche toi, Rusard va pas tarder à revenir dans le coin il doit pas nous voir entrer dans la Salle. » m'expliqua Cho.

On s'est dépêchées du mieux qu'on a pu à cause de mon poumon en direction de la Salle, quand on est arrivées, il y avait déjà pas mal de personnes, on était les dernières je crois. J'appréhendais un peu vu que j'ai raté la première mais bon allons-y. En rentrant, Potter, Granger et Weasley nous ont regardé d'un air méfiant, puis en reconnaissant Cho et Padma, Potter et Granger ont baissé leur garde. Pas Weasley.

« Tiens donc. C'est pas la copine des Serpentards qu'on a là ? Absente à la première réunion sans doute pour rester avec eux.. » fit-il en s'adressant à moi.

« Elle était à l'infirmerie, inconsciente, espèce d'idiot. » répliqua Padma.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle va pas leur répéter tout ce qu'il se passe ici, ça arrivera donc aux oreilles d'Ombrage et on sera mal. »

« Bon j'ai compris, je crois que je vais y aller et vous laisser entre vous parce que je suis si nuisible ohlala. »

Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte quand Granger m'a retenue.

« L'écoute pas c'est un abruti. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. » me dit-elle. « Et toi Ronald, arrête avec tes remarques d'attardé. Elle a signé à la réunion à Pré-au-Lard, elle s'est engagée à ne rien dire. On doit lui faire confiance. »

« Merci Hermione. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Avec plaisir, installez-vous les filles, on attend encore les derniers. »

La réunion s'est merveilleusement bien passée après ce petit accrochage de début de cours, en sortant on a bien veillé à ce que Rusard ne soit pas dans les parages puis on est partis chacun dans son dortoir. Pendant la réunion on devait faire des groupes de deux, ils étaient déjà tous constitués de la dernière fois donc je me suis mise avec Fred et Georges. Pour ma défense, j'ai pas choisi mais c'était vraiment sympa.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, en pyjama et prête à me coucher, les filles ont voulu organiser une espèce de petite soirée pyjama pour discuter et se poser. Pour une fois depuis le début de l'année ça fait pas de mal de se détendre et de sortir les embrouilles de ma tête. On a mangé des chocogrenouilles, eut envie de vomir avec les bonbons de Berty et tout a dégénéré en bataille de polochons. C'était une soirée absolument géniale !

En m'endormant, j'ai repensé à tous les événements de cette journée, et quelle journée ! Plus remplie tu meurs. Si seulement je savais ce qui allait me tomber dessus dans les jours suivants, mon jugement d'aujourd'hui aurait été différent...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Il est un peu plus long que ceux d'avant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce que vous voulez voir pour la suite, ce que vous voudriez en plus ou en moins. J'attends tout ça avec impatience !


	5. Chapter 5: Tout se complique

Chapitre 4: Tout se complique.

 _« Monstre. »  
« T'es pas de notre famille. Va t-en. »  
« Ne reviens pas, ne nous parle plus. »  
« T'approches pas de moi. Espèce de folle. »_

 _Du haut de mes 10 ans et quelques mois, c'est le rejet de mes propres frères. Dès que je mets un pied en dehors de ma chambre c'est les regards haineux, ils me fuient comme la peste et me détestent. Mais pourtant je n'ai rien demandé moi... J'aurais aimé être normale comme ils disent, mais je suis devenue un monstre. Il y a des avantages à être un monstre, je peux voler, utiliser une baguette magique et papa dit que je vais vivre dans un château ! Comme j'ai hâte d'y aller, j'appréhende un peu quand même mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec les autres monstres de mon espèce pour enfin être moi-même._

 _Mais en attendant, je reste barricadée dans mon sanctuaire, occupée à lire et à apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur mon monde. Mais une fois de plus, mes frères ne sont pas décidés à me laisser tranquille. Un autre mot passé sous ma porte, je vais le chercher à contrecœur, et je n'aurais pas dû. Un de plus pas vraiment joli, « tu ferais mieux de partir loin, monstre. ». Comment ta propre famille peut te faire ça. J'explose en sanglots une fois de plus, je passe mon temps à ça ces derniers-temps. Et cette fois c'est la fois de trop, je décide d'aller prendre l'air avec ma chouette pour me changer les idées et me calmer, je la sors de sa cage, attrape mon balai et sort par mon balcon._

 _Je prends de la hauteur, comme j'aime ça, voler et être libre. Ce sentiment de plénitude m'envahit, ma chouette est tellement heureuse aussi, elle vole autour de moi et hulule de bonheur, j'éclate de rire. Comme je me sens bien avec elle._

 _Mais là, c'est le drame, une première bourrasque de vent assez puissante me fait perdre l'équilibre mais je réussis à me rattraper. Je dois rentrer, je fais donc demi-tour mais le vent se fait de plus en plus fort. J'ai vraiment peur. Ma chouette reste avec moi, ça me rassure un peu. Je décide de redescendre un peu pour mieux repérer ma maison, les nuages m'en empêchent. Alors que je perds de l'altitude, les bourrasques se multiplient jusqu'à LA bourrasque. Elle m'a percutée de plein fouet, et sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, je me suis retrouvée à perdre de l'altitude, mon esprit est brouillé. Je ne vois pas où je suis, je fonce à toute allure vers le sol. Cette fois c'est fini, le monstre ne nuira plus à personne._

 _Ma course folle a pris fin sur un rocher près d'un lac. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel, je tombe à plat ventre sur la tranche de la pierre et c'en est fini. Ma respiration est presque coupée, et j'essaie de tousser pour retrouver de l'oxygène. En vain. Il n'y a que du sang qui sort de ma bouche, ma vue se brouille, je ne vois plus ma chouette. Cette fois, je ne me relèverai pas. Désolée de t'avoir déçu papa. Je t'aime._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Le pire réveil de ma vie, en larmes, en sueur, et terrifiée comme le jour de mon accident, ça faisait trois ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ? Il est 4h45, je ne suis pas capable de me rendormir ce soir. Alors j'ai décidé de me préparer tranquillement, et je me suis rendue dans ma salle commune pour rattraper mes devoirs du début de semaine. Salle commune qui, bien évidemment n'était pas vide, pour mon plus grand désarroi. Mon grand ami insomniaque, Terry Boot est présent à l'appel. C'est le moment ou jamais d'avoir une discussion avec lui. J'ai pris une grande respiration et me suis dirigée vers la cheminée. Il était assis dans un gros fauteuil, enroulé dans mon plaid préféré et lisait un livre. Il ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

« Alors comme ça, on me pique mon plaid Terry ? C'est quoi ces manières ? »

Il se retourna surpris de ne plus être seul. En m'apercevant, il m'a sourit.

« T'es jamais là à 5h pour t'en rendre compte normalement. Tu le veux ? »  
« Bien sûr que oui mon p'tit. »  
« Alors viens-là. » me dit-il en me faisant une place à côté de lui.  
« J'vais me gêner. »

Je me suis installée avec lui sur le fauteuil et lui ait piqué une partie de la couverture. Un fauteuil pour deux, c'est assez étroit je vous l'accorde. Mais au moins on avait pas froid en ce mois de novembre, c'est un bon point. Une fois installée, j'ai voulu engager la conversation avec lui concernant notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard du week-end dernier. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'engager cette conversation.

« Je suis désolé pour samedi... Vraiment Ava. J'aurais pas dû parler d'eux comme ça, ce sont tes amis. Mais tu passes énormément de temps avec eux et beaucoup moins avec nous, tu sais ça fait quelques temps que j'avais ça sur le cœur, depuis l'année dernière je dirais. Il fallait que ça sorte, mais c'est pas sorti de la plus belle des façons je l'admets... »  
« Te tracasse pas, je peux comprendre. Mais je peux pas non plus te promettre que je passerais moins de temps avec eux, je les aime beaucoup tu sais. Et non, fais pas cette tête, je vous aime tout autant même si vous êtes complètement bornés et que vous me fatiguez à longueur de journée. »  
« Mais tu nous fatigues aussi à faire ton indifférente à tous les problèmes du monde sauf quand, bien sûr, on aimerait que ça te soit égal. »  
« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes petit, je le sais. »

On a continué à délirer un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le salle commune commence à se remplir d'étudiants qui ont oublié de terminer un devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui. Je me suis rendue à la Grande Salle seule, pendant que Terry parlait avec des amis. Il avait pas faim ce matin.

En arrivant devant la porte ouverte, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait peu de personnes. C'était bizarre, d'habitude tout le monde se presse pour manger tôt et retourner se coucher un peu avant les cours. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dirigée vers la table des verts et argents où il y avait Théodore. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il m'a raconté et ça me perturbe énormément. Je me suis installée en face de moi et en m'entendant arriver, il a posé le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour m'écouter parler. C'est bien, il commence à me connaître. Quand j'arrive déterminée dès le matin, c'est que forcément quelque chose me tracasse, je ne suis pas du matin après tout.

« Bon j'ai bien réfléchi, et ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille le matin et me sortir ça normalement quelques heures après ? »  
« Y'a rien à dire, et tu me prends la tête dès le matin là. Donc ça m'arrangerait que tu ailles monologuer plus loin. Fin de la discussion. »  
« Ah non non non je crois pas non. Tu dois pas bien te rendre compte de comment je suis actuellement. Donc tu m'écoutes et surtout tu m'expliques. »

Son regard s'était perdu derrière mon dos. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner, l'intrus avait pris la parole.

« Hm hm. Il me semblerait que vous ayez mal lu le décret qui est entré en place durant votre petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Aucun mélange de maisons n'est toléré. Je vous demanderais donc de retourner à votre table et de laisser Mr Nott qui apparemment n'a toujours pas compris le leçon., finir de déjeuner seul. »

Quelle plaie celle-là. Malheureusement, pour elle ou moi je ne saurais pas vraiment dire, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur à présent.

« Pardonnez-moi madame, mais l'échange de maisons est plus qu'encouragé par le directeur de Poudlard, soit Dumbledore vu que vous semblez l'avoir oublié. Donc il me semble qu'en temps que professeure, ou Grande Inquisitrice de rien du tout là, vous n'avez rien à dire et vous ne pouvez en rien me demander de quitter cette table. »  
« Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous demanderais donc de me rejoindre dans mon bureau tous les soirs de cette semaine pour un petit... Comment expliquer ça, un petit recadrage on va dire. »

Bon ok, là elle m'a calmée... Théodore s'était levé, un air indigné sur son visage. Il ne semblait plus décidé à faire profil bas depuis quelques jours.

« Quelque chose à ajouter Mr Nott ? » demanda Ombrage, son sourire niais disparu.  
« Des tas de choses, oui. »  
« Et bien je vous en prie, dites donc. »  
« Excusez-moi de vous décevoir mais non, ça ne m'apporterait rien de bon. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes sur le dos comme ça. »

Puis il s'adressa à moi.

« Si tu tiens absolument à avoir cette discussion de bon matin, ça ne se passera pas ici. Et les cours de tir à l'arc me manquent. »

Sur cette phrase, il quitta la Grande Salle et m'abandonna ici entre Ombrage et son regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Ses yeux me transperçaient et me pétrifiaient sur place, je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors mais j'ai la détermination d'une vraie Serdaigle. Et je suis très têtue. J'aurai ce que je veux, quel qu'en soit le prix, elle ne nous enlèvera pas toute la liberté qu'on avait acquise dans ce château.

Ombrage me sortit de mes pensées en se raclant la gorge comme à son habitude, elle avait repris son sourire habituel. En effet, Mr Flitwick fit irruption dans la Salle. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ombrage en face de moi, il s'avança.

« Mme Ombrage, il est rare de vous voir parler avec des élèves. Y a t-il un problème avec Mlle Smith ? »  
« Oh non, aucun. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de son séjour à l'infirmerie. » affirma-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons à cet instant, me jetant un dernier regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien, la discussion n'était pas close. On en reparlera. Mr Flitwick s'adressa à moi.

« Mlle Smith ? Que se passe t-il avec Mme Ombrage ? »  
« Oh, euh.. Elle vous l'a dit, rien du tout elle prenait de mes nouvelles. »

Il me regardait avec un air sceptique sur le visage, mais je n'avais pas la force de parler, j'avais rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite pour enfin voir le bout de cette spirale infernale qui me perturbe tant. Je lui ai jeté un regard désolé avant de m'éclipser récupérer un morceau de gâteau puis me suis dirigée le cœur battant vers la forêt interdite.

Cet endroit installé par Dumbledore lui-même est parfait, le coin est assez reculé du château pour ne pas se faire voir par les autres élèves mais également juste à la lisière de la forêt, on ne franchit donc pas la limite du respectable à ne pas franchir, les centaures sont un peu tendus ces-derniers temps.

Je viens d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt, et il est déjà là, ça me rassure un peu. Dos à moi, son arc bandé, il se concentre pour viser la cible. Puis il décoche sa flèche. Il manque le milieu de peu, même de dos on peut sentir sa déception. Il ne m'a toujours pas vu. Je vais en profiter un peu, il se re-prépare à tirer, je fais de même. Au moment où sa flèche touche la cible, et refait la même chose que la précédente, la mienne se plante au beau milieu de la cible.

Il ne se retourne même pas mais je peux l'entendre ricaner.

« Encore parfaite, t'arrêtes jamais de bien viser ? »  
« Tu dois ressentir ta cible, ta flèche se décochera toute seule. »

Il se prépare à en tirer une nouvelle mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je brise les derniers mètres qui nous séparent et abaisse son arc.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça Théodore. »

Il fuit mon regard. Mais cette fois je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. L'air frais de ce matin de novembre me tétanise.

« Parle-moi s'il te plaît, Théo... »  
« Promets-moi que tu me laisseras pas tomber après ça, je t'en prie Avalon. »  
« Explique-moi. »  
« Non. D'abord promets-le moi. » insista-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.  
« Je te le promets. Maintenant explique. »  
« Alors ne m'interrompt pas. »

Je hoche la tête. Bien, je suis pas très sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en fait, mais, je me suis embarquée là-dedans. Ça peut pas être si terrible. Si ?

« C'était pendant l'été. Le Lord a fait convoqué ses fidèles serviteurs pour fêter son retour. Mon père était convié bien sûr, mais à la surprise générale, je figurais également sur la liste des requis. Mon géniteur avait toujours tout fait pour cacher mon existence au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait que ma mère ne rejoigne pas ses rangs l'agaçait déjà au plus haut point à l'époque, alors rajouter un autre membre de la famille qui décidait de rester neutre dans cette guerre était impensable. Je devais rester dans l'ombre pour le bien de tous. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. »

Il serrait les poings.

« Enfin, passons. Je fus donc convié à assister à cette réunion. Et j'étais loin d'être le seul, le Lord avait fait venir Daphné et Blaise. Bon comme tu te doutes, il y avait aussi une grande partie des Serpentards étudiants, mais je doute que ça t'intéresse beaucoup. Daphné était aussi étonnée de sa présence ici, que moi de la mienne. Bien que ses parents soient très impliqués dans la lutte que mène le Lord, l'existence de Daphné et Astoria devait rester cachée, tout comme la mienne. Il avait des sources sûres, et ça ne présentait rien de bon. Et non Astoria n'était pas là, Daphné la couvre. »

Il marqua une pose. J'ai cru voir passer une once de peur dans ces yeux, bon sang il se passe quoi ?

« Il a besoin de nouvelles recrues. Et il mise tout sur la jeune génération. »  
« Tu veux dire, que tu en es une ? »

Faites qu'il réponde non, par pitié...

« Je suis sur la liste on va dire. Il veut nous marquer comme l'un des sien l'été prochain, ou celui d'après. Mais tous les Serpentards sont concernés, et ça ne présage rien de bon, pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour savoir ça. »  
« Blaise et Daphné en feront partis aussi ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et.. Astoria n'y manquera pas j'imagine. »  
« Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça. »

J'ai reculé d'un pas. Et d'un autre. Théodore fixait le sol, les yeux dans le vide. Je ressassais tout ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, il était pris comme un rat. Exactement comme Blaise, Daphné et Astoria. Ils allaient devoir effectuer toutes les tâches contre lesquelles nous nous battons chaque jour.

« Ma famille est moldue Théodore. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Un jour vous voudrez leur peau. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Alors ouvre les yeux. Si un jour votre Seigneur à deux balles remarque que vous parlez à une Serdaigle qui se bat contre lui, il voudra nous le faire payer à tous. »  
« Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »  
« Ce sera ma famille qui sera touchée en premier, elle réunit ce qu'il hait plus que tout au monde, mon père est un sang-pur traître à son sang, ma mère une moldue et par dessus tout, mes frères le sont également. »  
« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »  
« Ouvre les yeux Théo, ce sera vous qui devrait accomplir cette tâche. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il soutint mon regard quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux.

« Alors tu comprends maintenant. On doit arrêter les dégâts, il en va de la sécurité de ceux qu'on aime. »  
« Tu vas dire quoi à Astoria ? »

Il haussa le ton.

« Et à Daphné ? Et à Blaise ? T'as pensé à eux un peu ? »  
« Ils comprendront. »  
« Non tu sais bien que non.»  
« De toute manière c'est ce que veut Ombrage. Et vu que c'est le ministère qui dirige l'école maintenant, on ferait mieux de se plier à sa volonté. »

Il sourit. D'un sourire faux, plein de mépris et de haine.

« Alors tu ne leur diras pas la vérité, tu vas leur dire que c'est à cause d'Ombrage. T'es manipulatrice Avalon, ils t'en voudront. »  
« Mais c'est le mieux. »  
« Je te ferai pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« On a cours, on devrait y aller. »

J'ai tourné les talons, plus indécise que jamais.

« Ils méritent des explications. » avait-il ajouté dans mon dos.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ce fut la journée la plus éprouvante de ma vie. Le dernier cours était un cours de DCFM. Ombrage ne s'était pas gênée pour rappeler 7 ou 8 fois à toute la classe que les baguettes étaient interdites et qu'on étudiait dans des livres pour enfants. Les cours Serdaigle/Poufsouffle se passaient toujours dans le calme. Les serdaigles étant trop studieux et les poufsouffles voulant éviter tous les problèmes.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour à problèmes. Ce soir j'avais ma première retenue de la semaine avec Ombrage. Ma main venait juste de cicatriser de ma punition de début d'année et je doute qu'elle résiste à une semaine de plus. Donc oui, j'étais sur les nerfs. En plus Luna et Padma m'avaient avertie que ce soir avait lieu une réunion de l'AD. Je n'avais donc aucun temps libre ce soir, ô joie.

L'heure du cours s'est terminée pour laisser place à celle de la retenue. Ombrage ne s'est d'ailleurs pas gênée pour le rappeler à la fin de son cours.

« Je vous rappelle donc que pour demain vous devez me remplir un parchemin entier avec les connaissances nécessaires pour l'examen de votre fin de 4ème année résumées dans le chapitre 3 de votre manuel. Vous pouvez y aller. Tout le monde sauf Mlle Smith bien sûr, on a à parler vous et moi. »

Padma s'est penchée vers moi.

« Elle te veut quoi la barbapapa géante ? »  
« Je t'explique ce soir, m'attendez pas pour manger, je mangerai plus tard. »  
« Si tu veux.. »

Elle était la dernière à sortir de cours. Ombrage me fixait avec son sourire forcé jusqu'à ce que Padma referme la porte sur elle. Son expression changea instantanément, elle avait repris celle de ce matin lorsqu'elle est venue me faire la morale, une fois de plus. J'étais lassée d'essayer de soutenir son regard. C'est la première fois en 3 mois que je baisse les yeux devant Ombrage. Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre elle aujourd'hui...

« Je ne compte pas vous faire écrire ce soir, Mlle Smith. Mais j'attends des réponses. De quoi parlait Mr Nott ce matin ? »

Ah, nous y voilà. Je savais qu'elle me lâcherait pas avec ça.

« Vous devriez demander ça à Mr Dumbledore. »  
« De quels cours de tir à l'arc parlait-il ? »  
« Je viens de vous dire que vous devriez voir avec le directeur. »

J'ai relevé les yeux et ait plongé mon regard dans le sien. Je ne baisserai pas le regard cette fois. Elle n'a pas soutenu mon regard et ait partie chercher une de ses plumes.

« Bon, puisque vous tenez à me provoquer, vous allez copier. »  
« Que dois-je copier cette fois ? »  
« Je dois apprendre à me taire. »  
« Oh mais avec plaisir. »

J'ai pris ma plume et ai commencé à écrire, un air résigné sur le visage. Dès les premiers instants, j'ai senti ma main s'ouvrir. C'était extrêmement douloureux, comme si on m'enfonçait un couteau dans la peau. Ombrage a mis fin au carnage assez rapidement je dirais, 10 minutes. Et heureusement parce que je commençais à bien saigner..

Elle avait récupéré son sourire malsain, pendant que moi j'étais impuissante. Je suis sortie de la salle pour me rendre à la réunion de l'AD en laissant échapper une larme, je suis à bout. Faites que cette journée prenne fin s'il vous plaît. Le gallion dans ma poche chauffa. C'est l'heure. La larme qui s'est échappée de mon œil droit a embarqué une larme de sang. _« Je dois apprendre à me taire »._

Mais j'ai encore tellement à apprendre madame, me taire n'est pas ma priorité.

« J'aime pas te voir comme ça, Ava. »

Théodore Nott. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille.

« Elle n'aura pas mon silence Théo. »

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _J_ _e suis tellement désolée pour le retard, vraiment.  
Entre les cours et mes occupations personnelles j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, et j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je les lirai avec plaisir.  
Je vais aussi profiter des vacances pour écrire et j'espère que je vais pouvoir rattraper un peu mon retard._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'être la._


	6. Chapter 6: Saturation et Emportement

Chapitre 5: Saturation et emportement.

C'est plus déterminée que jamais que je marchais dans les couloirs du château. Le 7ème étage n'est plus très loin, je sais que je ne suis pas en avance à cause d'Ombrage mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Lorsque mon gallion a chauffé je venais juste de sortir de la salle donc j'aurais pu être à l'heure me direz-vous. Mais, non. Ombrage est sortie presque au même moment, Théodore a dû se cacher à la va vite derrière le mur et est parti le plus discrètement possible.

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de partir avec Ombrage qui me fixait, elle ne devait avoir aucun soupçon. Elle a donc insisté pour me raccompagner dans ma salle commune pour se rattraper du mal qu'elle a abattu sur ma main vous comprenez. Quelle vipère ! Elle voulait surtout être sûre que je n'irai nul part oui. J'ai donc dû aller dans ma salle commune, y trouver par chance le professeur Flitwick en lui expliquant que je n'avais pas pu manger et que donc, je devais me rendre dans la grande salle. Il a fait part du message à Ombrage et ni une ni deux, j'ai filé vers la Salle sur Demande en profitant de leur inattention.

J'arrive enfin à destination, je suis à bout de souffle. J'exécute les trois passages devant le mur vierge en répétant « Je veux rejoindre l'Armée de Dumbledore. ». La grande porte que apparaît et j'entre dans la salle. Tous les visages se retournent vers moi.

« Désolée du retard. J'avais à faire ailleurs. »

Padma se détacha de la foule et me sourit.

« Heureusement qu'on t'a appris à être à l'heure Smith. »

« Je me passerai de tes commentaires Patil. »

Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Bon, reprenons. » lança Harry. « Avalon, on en était à revoir les bases, le sort de désarmement étant un des plus importants à contrôler, on le perfectionne. »

« D'accord pas de problème, encore désolée pour le retard Harry. »

« Aucun soucis, tous les binômes étant déjà confectionnés pour aujourd'hui tu vas te mettre avec moi et essayer de me désarmer, après on inverse et tu dois essayer de me contrer. Ok ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

J'avais vraiment sympathisé avec lui depuis le début de l'année. Mais je ne sentais que trop bien le regard de Cho dans mon dos. Il va falloir que je lui parle, il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées.

Mais pour le moment, je me concentrais au maximum pour essayer de désarmer Harry, il contrait toutes mes attaques, c'était vraiment frustrant. J'avais beau me concentrer un maximum il anticipait tout.

« Comment fais-tu ça, on ne peut pas anticiper autant de choses à la fois. »

« C'est de la pratique, crois en toi tu vas y arriver. »

On a inversé les rôles, il me désarme et je dois contrer. Contrer est plus facile je trouve, mais je le soupçonne d'y aller doucement. Bon on va pas se voiler la face, il a quand même réussi à me désarmer 2 fois. Mais je progresse, les semaines d'avant j'étais incapable de contrer ce sort, y'a du mieux non ?

« Tu t'améliores à vue d'œil, c'est vraiment mieux. »

« C'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur. »

Il déteste qu'on le qualifie comme professeur, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça. Il s'adressa à tout le monde.

« Bon maintenant on va corser un peu les choses. Toujours avec le même sortilège, je vais vous demander de voir des échanges. On envoie, on contre, on ré-envoie. Je veux vous voir aller jusqu'à un désarmement, ça marche ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit en place. Il me fit signe de commencer à attaquer, ce que je fis. Il para mon sort et me le renvoya aussitôt. J'ai réussi à parer mais pas à le renvoyer. Donc on a recommencé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à se faire un échange construit et intéressant.

C'était vraiment difficile de contrer les sorts de Harry qui me ménageait de moins en moins, il réussit à me désarmer après seulement un minuscule échange. Vidée de toute énergie par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas, avec pour couronner le tout ma main qui me faisait mal, les tristes révélations de Théodore. Je n'en pouvais plus.

« Je t'ai connue plus tenace Avalon. »

« Quelle observation Harry, je suis fatiguée c'est tout. Mais ça va, reprenons. »

Il m'a rendu ma baguette avec un regard bizarre, comme si il essayait de savoir ce que j'entendais par fatiguée. Et bah justement d'ailleurs, trop fatiguée pour expliquer.

« Si t'es à bout, on peut faire une pause. »

« Hein ? Non, non ça va je t'assure. »

Mon sourire sonnait faux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. La suite du cours se passa normalement, je n'ai pas réussi à le désarmer, _ô joie_ , mais on est arrivés à des échanges plus intéressants même si il finissait toujours par l'emporter.

Comme à chaque fin de cours, tout le monde a regagné sa salle commune en sortant par petits groupes pour rester discret.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, j'étais lessivée. Padma attendait des explications, j'avais ce fichu devoir de DCFM à rendre pour le lendemain, ainsi que le devoir de potions dont il manquait certains détails. Je me suis donc installée dans mon lit pour commencer tout ça, la salle commune est trop bruyante le soir.

Padma ne m'a pas posé de questions, Merlin merci.

Et après avoir enfin fini mes devoirs, j'ai pu m'écrouler tranquillement dans mon lit. Parce que oui réveillée à 4h45 et endormie à 23h15, ça fait des sacrés journées.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _6h45, le lendemain._

Je suis littéralement explosée, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est vendredi et que demain une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée. La mauvaise c'est que ma main n'a pas cicatrisé et que ce soir, c'est reparti. J'en ai jusqu'à mercredi ou jeudi prochain, week-end compris: ordre de l'autre folle rose.

C'est donc dépitée, pour changer, que je me suis rendue à mon premier cours de la journée, botanique. La joie est si présente dès le matin, vraiment. Et ce cours était si long, mais si long... On a dû se rappeler de nos cours de première année pour les mettre en pratique et s'occuper de mandragores. Je déteste ces sales bestioles qui crient, alors stop, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, oui je déteste énormément de choses. Bah, oui c'est vrai mais j'ai aucun argument donc juste, on va dire que c'est la faute de la folle habillée en rose ? Oui voilà, si je pouvais lui mettre tout le malheur du monde sur les épaules à elle. En parlant d'elle, après botanique, cours de DCFM puis double cours de potion. Honnêtement j'ai rarement connu d'aussi longue matinée de ma vie mais c'était inintéressant donc passons.

L'après-midi c'était sortilège puis histoire de la magie, puis WEEK-END ! Hallelujah !

Bref, le reste de l'après-midi je suis allée discuter avec mes amis verts et argent avant que les filles ne s'en aillent, et que Blaise suive Daphné. Théo est resté avec moi, mais c'est bizarre. Quelque chose s'est brisé, il ne me fait plus confiance à cause de toute la partie sur mon accident et, il me fait un peu peur après ses récentes révélations..

«Avalon? »

« Hm? »

« J'ai réfléchi à ton accident, et à mon avis, ça pourrait être une bonne chose que tu remontes sur un balai.. »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps d'y réfléchir... »

« Mais c'est purement réfléchi Théo. Je ne remonterai jamais sur un balai, un point c'est tout. »

« Écoute Ava je comprends que tu fasses un blocage mais tu dois surmonter tes peurs. »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« Affronte tes peurs Théo, et dis à ton Lord d'amour ses quatre vérités. »

« Mais tu t'entends ?! Il y a une différence entre se soulever contre un sorcier très puissant et contre un balai en bois ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a une, le balai est bien plus effrayant. »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, puis a explosé de rire d'un coup. Je n'ai pu que le suivre.

« J'en peux plus de ta connerie Smith. »

« Je me fatigue moi-même. »

« Mais s'il te plaît, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Mais j'ai peur Théo, j'ai failli laisser ma vie sur ce rocher ce jour-là. »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Très très bonne question. Est-ce que je lui faisais réellement confiance ?

« Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors crois en toi Ava. »

« Bon c'est d'accord, mais je veux aussi qu'on reprenne le tir à l'arc. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Je lui ai souri et il m'a souri en retour. Rappelez-moi, pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ?

Le Soleil commençait à se coucher... Attendez, quoi ?! J'ai regardé l'heure sur ma montre moldue, 18h05, eh mer... OMBRAGE VA ME TUER.

J'ai abandonné Théo sous l'arbre du parc puis ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu dans la salle de DCFM. Je suis arrivée devant la porte à 18h15, avec un mal de poumon insupportable, ai pris un instant pour souffler un peu puis ai toqué à la porte de Barbapapa.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte elle n'affichait pas son sourire habituel.. Ok, aujourd'hui j'allais ramasser.

« La ponctualité, mlle Smith, est un des piliers du Ministère de la Magie. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le respecter, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tout cela pour rester avec les membres d'une autre maison en plus. N'ai-je pas été claire lorsque je vous disais que vous deviez rester à distance des Serpentards ? »

« Si Madame. Mais Dumbledore ne partage pas votre opinion, j'ai donc pensé judicieux de l'écouter lui. »

J'allais payer aujourd'hui dans tous les cas, donc autant la chercher un peu.

« Arrêtez donc de penser et copiez. »

« Avec grand plaisir. Que dois-je copier aujourd'hui ? »

Je lui ai fait mon plus grand sourire, moi je cherche ? Nooooon, jamais.

« Vous allez me copier toujours la même chose. « Je dois apprendre à me taire. ». »

Donc j'ai copié. Très honnêtement, je faisais la fière mais j'avais déjà tellement mal à la main que dès que j'ai commencé, je souffrais le martyre.

Seulement 15 minutes de copie de lignes, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire la vipère, un jour je lui ferai avaler ses plumes de malheur, elle inflige même ça à des premières années, DES PREMIERES ANNEES ! C'est juste intolérable.

Je n'ai pas osé regardé ma main devant Ombrage parce qu'elle n'attendait que ça, que je vois ce dont elle était capable. J'allais quand même pas lui faire ce cadeau enfin... C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je suis sortie de la salle.

Je ne voulais pas voir l'état de ma main, je sentais le sang qui coulait lentement le long de mes doigts..

« Oh mon dieu Avalon.. Ta main... »

J'ai tourné la tête vers le nouveau venu. Harry. Il avait le regard fixé sur ma main et affiché un air horrifié. Il s'est rapproché et a pris ma main pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il y était inscrit.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas seul à ne pas pouvoir me la voir. »

Il a levé les yeux vers moi.

« Je vais lui faire subir tout ce qu'elle fait subir aux autres, elle paiera Harry, je te promets qu'elle finira par payer pour chaque larme de souffrance sortie des yeux d'un élève. »

« Alors je t'aiderai, elle regrettera d'avoir mis les pieds ici. »

Je lui ai souri puis il est parti rejoindre Cho.

Puis j'ai baissé les yeux vers ma main, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, rouge de sang jusqu'au bout des ongles. L'inscription était toutefois parfaitement lisible. Et encore une fois, comme chaque jour depuis le début de l'année j'ai l'impression, j'ai donné libre cours à mes larmes qui ne sont pas privées. Je me suis laissée tomber le long du mur, et suis restée immobile pendant bien 20 minutes je pense, avant de me résigner et d'aller à l'infirmerie bander ma main.  
J'ai dû mettre au plus 3 minutes pour me rendre là-bas mais le chemin m'a paru si long, je cachais ma main dans ma cape pour qu'aucun professeur ne la voit et je me forçais de rester le plus neutre possible, mais ça faisait un mal de chien bon sang !

Mme Pomfresh m'a regardé entrer complètement déboussolée de voir des élèves défiler chez elle pour se faire bander la main.. Car même si la plupart du temps, on n'y allait pas pour ne pas l'affoler, certains moment, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Mlle Smith, je ne vous ai jamais vu autant défiler à l'infirmerie que depuis le mois dernier. N'aimeriez-vous pas faire une pause et faire profil bas pour quelques temps ? »

« Excusez-moi madame.. Vraiment j'aimerais mais j'ai une semaine de retenue qui se profile à l'horizon donc vous allez sans doute me voir tous les soirs jusqu'à jeudi prochain, je le crains. »

« Après ça vous serez calme ? »

« Oui madame, je pense avoir compris maintenant. »

Alors très clairement non, je n'allais pas me calmer. Désolée Pomfresh, je t'aime vraiment bien vu que tu es très douce etc, mais la rose là j'allais pas la louper. Et même si elle me coupait la main, je trouverai un moyen. Et puis au pire, elle me coupe la main gauche, et je suis droitière donc pas de soucis de baguette. Problème résolu.

Il faudrait juste que j'explique ça à mes parents.. Oh mes parents. Les vacances de Noël sont dans deux semaines, je n'aurai sans doute pas cicatrisé vu que j'ai des retenues jusqu'à jeudi et que sûrement que j'en aurai d'autres après. Je suis mal, comment leur expliquer ça sans que mon père décide d'aller toucher deux mots à la folle ?

Il faudrait vraiment me couper la main en fait.. Et au pire je prétexterai une blessure en cours de soin aux créatures magiques ? Pas super crédible en effet..

Je parle je parle et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, c'est l'heure d'aller manger. J'ai promis à Astoria que je mangeais avec elle ce soir, donc bah très clairement les ennuis continuent. Je ne suis que joie aujourd'hui.

Je me suis donc dirigée vers mes amis Serpentards, et me suis directement adressée à Astoria et Daphné.

« Vous vous souvenez en début d'année lorsque je vous disais qu'on devrait attendre de voir comment était réellement Ombrage car elle ne pouvait pas être si terrible ? »

« Oui ? » firent-elles en chœur.

« Bah c'était n'importe quoi. »

En disant cette phrase j'ai posé ma main gauche sur la table, le bandage était rouge de mon sang même si Pomfresh avait arrêté le plus gros. J'ai mal d'ailleurs.

Daphné semblait désolée pour moi alors qu'Astoria tremblait de haine. En les regardant on ne pourrait deviner qu'elles sont sœurs, Daphné est douce, adorable et plutôt timide alors qu'Asto' est extravertie, et a le sang chaud même si elle est tellement gentille avec les gens qu'elle aime.

« Je vais lui faire la peau. »

« Astoria calme-toi, elle fait partie du corps enseignant. » lui répondit sa sœur.

« Arrête Daphné même les professeurs la détestent. »

« Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis à cause de moi, je gère. »

J'avais dit ça avec un semblant de sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis me suis excusée prétextant que je n'avais pas faim pour quitter la table. Hors de question d'affronter d'autres regards de pitié aujourd'hui.

Je suis arrivée dans la salle commune et me suis directement posée dans mon dortoir vide. Tous les lits étaient vides. J'étais vide.

Assise sur mon lit, regardant droit devant moi depuis maintenant bien quinze minutes, je cherchais une solution, un échappatoire à la quantité astronomique de questions auxquelles j'allais devoir faire face devant mon père dans deux semaines. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

Ce chapitre a été tellement long à écrire, wow j'en suis désolée.  
Malgré tout j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!


End file.
